Disney Legends
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: This is the first book in one of the biggest Crossovers ever staring Simba and Aladdin! Many Disney Characters will enter our world however so will Villians! Will they be able to keep this world safe? Feel free to request characters I might add them!
1. Introduction

Hey Guys! here! Sadly no chapter is ready yet but that is only because I want to use the characters you like! The two main characters will Aladdin and Simba but there is going to be a lot of characters added throughout the trilogy! This story will have something for everyone. Humor, Action, I suppose minor romance but I am not really that kind or writer but yeah some of that, but most of it will focus on a epic story line with some shocks and things that will keep you reading!

The characters I will be adding will include Heros, Villians, Comic Relief, Princesses, and basically anything else you can think of. I will even put in some Pixar if you guys would like! So request some characters and this crossover shall begin!


	2. A Whole New Strange World

Note: Ok so this is the very first chapter of the very first book. Now this first chapter only has a few Characters but more and more will be added. And if the ones you were hoping for are not in the first book be aware that I plan to make this a Trilogy like Harry Potter or Lord Of The Rings (Even though I never read them lol) and will have multiple books.

Disney Legends

Chapter 1 A Whole New Strange World

Simba is in a dark area and is clueless of what is going on

Simba: Hello? What is going on? ...

Simba thinks for a momment but than has a thought

Simba: This is a dream...yeah...none of this is real

Jafar: Oh its real alright!

Simba:...wait...you look familiar...

Jafar: Why of corse! You remember are old times at the house of mouse right? Or all of the disney Reunions we have been to...

Simba: yes...but your a...

Jafar: A Villian...yes I know...and thats why your not in the best situation here

Jafar laughs in a evil manor and Simba is getting mad

Simba: You tell me where I am right now!

Jafar: You are in a world I created myself... A dark world which is built the create fear in the hearts!

Simba iritated attempts to attack Jafar but Jafar holds his staff out and Simba becomes unable to move.

Simba: Whats Happening!

Jafar: Oh that wasn't smart of you Simba. I am the one with Magical Powers

Simba: You? Magic? Since when!

Jafar: My master gave me the power.

Simba: Who is your master!

Jafar: Oh dear you are asking a lot of questions. Well my leader is very powerful and If I help him then I will rule what should have been mine in the first place!

Simba keeps trying to move but can't no matter what

Simba: Why am I involved in this. Isn't this Aladdins Concern?

Jafar: Well it was until I got rid of him

Simba: You...killed him

Jafar:Well Not exactly...yet...I sent him to this world very different from our own. We have discovered that this world is not like the disney worlds oh no. You see life here the good guys always win and there is always a happy ending...but in this world that is only the case sometimes. Many brave heros have died in this world. Many inocent attacked without warning...This world is way darker then any Disney Universe...even darker then your fathers own brother murdering him right in front of you...which reminds me...he's back!

Simba: WHAT!

Jafar: So Long Simba!

Jafar Blasts Simba into a world that we all know...The Real World...

Simba wakes up and see's that he is not in the Pridelands anymore

Person: OH MY GOD! ITS A LION!

Police Officer: Everyone into your homes! We got this!

Person: What is a lion doing here?

Other Person: It doesn't matter lets get inside like he told us too!

Police: Alright men get ready men!

Other Police Officer: We are not going to hurt the lion are we?

Police: Nope...we are just going to let it go for a little sleep.

The Police hit Simba with a dart that makes him fall asleep again.

Hours later Simba is slowly opening his eyes at first everything is a blur but he manages to see clearly he was in a cage in a zoo

Simba: Huh? OH NO! NO!

Lion: Whats up with you?

Simba: I can't be here! I am a king of a pride?

Lion: Wow really your lucky. The Lioness don't dig me that much...I have been turned down by everyone here. But you probably got tons of them

Simba: No...I am in love with one lion and I would never get with another Lioness

Lion: Come on dude your sounding like a human. Mating with multiple lions is what we do.

Simba: yeah look I have no interest to continue talking with you. How do I get out of here?

Lion: There is no way out. You are trapped my friend.

Simba: NO!

Lion: Hey calm down buddy its not so bad here

Simba: Do not call me buddy!

Lion: Whats your problem I have done nothing but try to be nice to you...

Simba:...(sighs) your right.. I'm sorry I am just under a lot of stress right now

Lion: Jeez...ever hear of Hakuna Matata?

Simba:...what?

Lion: Hakuna Mat

Simba: I know that but who told you it

Lion: Some Meerkat. I think he went out to save his Warthog friend or something from this place

Simba: It couldn't be...wait...is that?

Simba see's Aladdin in the zoo looking at the Lions

Aladdin: This is hopeless...wait..Simba?

Simba: Yes its me!

Aladdin jumps down into the exhibit and approaches Simba

Lion: hey what the hell is he doing

Simba: Its ok he is here to help us

Lion: Oh...

Aladdin sumons Genie

Genie: Hey so what do you need Aladdin old pal

Simba: Wait Genie is with you? Can't you just wish us out of this world

Genie: Sadly not. I worlds are blocked off no matter what...We will have to find another way...My magic just won't help

Aladdin: But it will help you Simba! Ok Genie turn Simba into a human so he can blend in with society!

Genie blasts Simba and Simba becomes a human

Simba: Wow...this feels so weird...

Simba looks down at the lion who looks a bit depressed

Simba: Hey Genie do you think you could help this guy out too.

Genie: Well I suppose...

Genie blasts the other Lion into a human

Lion: What the...why did you do that

Simba: You seemed depressed. I didn't feel like leaving you here was a great Idea. But if you want to stay he can simpily turn you back

Lion: No I actually would like to get out of here...Thanks...my name is Michael...

Simba: Nice to meet you Michael. Now Come on Aladdin lets get out of this wierd place

The four get out of the exhibit only to be stopped by an officer

Police Officer: Hey want were you 3 doing in there

The Poice Officer did not see Genie because he disapeered before the Police Officer came so thats why he only said 3

Aladdin: Well...uh...you see...

Genie disguises himself as a human and approaches the Officer

Genie: This man saved those two. They fell into the Exhibit by accident. This man right here is a hero!

Aladdin: Uh ...yeah thats what happened!

Officer: Well...ok then...but be more careful alright.

Simba: Will do my friend

The Officer Leaves and the four begin to chat

Aladdin: Now what?

Simba: I hear Timon and Pumbaa are here in the Zoo I need to find them. You guys go over to the Monkey Exhibit and I will meet you there later.

Aladdin: Ok sounds like a plan.

Michael: Wait! Simba I will come with you.

Simba: That won't be nessary you dont need to be involved this is our mess

Michael: You helped me so I am going to help you. Besides its not like I have anything else to do. I have only been human for about a mintue now

Simba smiles and says

Simba: Alright then I guess and extra hand would be useful. Lets go.

Simba and Michael head to the Warthog Exhibit while Aladdin and Genie head to the Monkey Exhibit. And the begining of one of the most epic tales of all time has begun...

Note:Well hope you enjoyed. Many fan favorites to come. New Chapter will be out soon. I have no real date for these unlike What If? they will be out when I have the time. I want to take time to make this series a great one!


	3. Wasiwasi

Note just so everyone knows the title of the chapter means Worries in Sawhili kind of the opposite of Hakuna Matata lol we like to have fun here. Ahhhhh well enjoy the chapter

Disney Legends

Chapter 2 Wasiwasi

Simba and Michael continue to look for Timon and Pumbaa and after searching for a while they finally find the Warthog Exhibit where both Timon and Pumbaa are

Timon: Alright buddy you go to find some way out of this cage!

Pumbaa: I'm trying but I cant find anything!

Simba:Timon! Pumbaa!

Timon looks behide him shocked and see's two people he is not familiar with

Timon: uhh... how the heck doest that human know our names?

Pumbaa: I don't know

Michael: Wait how come we can still understand them? We are people now.

Simba: I think that inside we are still lions just on the outside we are not

Timon: What are you talking about?...You sound just like my friend Simba!

Simba: Well Timon it is me

Pumbaa: What happened to you

Simba: The Genie helped me out so I would blend in

Timon: uhhh ok...and the Genie is here why.

Simba: Its a long story but something is going on with the Villians and all we know it is really bad

Timon: Great as if we didn't have enough drama in our lives

Simba: Timon you have been living a carefree life for years

Timon: So? Doing nothing isn't as easy as it looks. And that whole I dont ever do anything is bull crap! You have seen the Timon and Pumbaa show right? I mean I am not sure if Hakuna Matata is our motto anymore!

Simba: Look you guys me and Michael here are breaking you out.

Simba jumps over the gate and grabs Pumbaa and then climbs out

Officer: Hey! Stop right there!

Timon: Run!

The three make a run for it and the police officer keeps chasing after them.

Simba: Timon! Your the only one here they are not after! Create a distraction!

Timon: What?

Michael: Yeah do something wild. An Animal doing something wierd will get a lot of attention which will give us the chance to run off!

Timon: Well what do you want me to do dress in drags and do the Hulu?

Simba: You know it

Timon:...you know everyone thinks your such a nice guy...your not such a nice guy...

Timon does what he was told despite not wanting to and Simba, Michael, and Pumbaa run off

Officer: Hey thats kind of cool! Dance Meerkat Dance!

The Police Officer notices they are gone

Officer: man I suck at my job...I mean they already made a zoo guard and now I am probably going to go down to an even lower form of police work...

Timon: cool story bro tell it again

Officer: WHAT!

Timon: Wow you understood me? Crap!

Timon runs off and the police officer just grins and pulls out his phone

Officer: Sir. They are all in the zoo. You ready?

?: Yes you know the drill. Use your minons to ambush them.

Officer: Yes my lord.

He hangs up

Officer: Simba will pay what for what he did to me...

The Officer slowly changes into his original form which is Scar

Scar: Heh heh heh! Oh how he will suffer! Hyenas! The time has come!

Banzai: Someone remind me why we are helping this guy again?

Shenzi: Because if we don't then his friends will kill us

Banzai: Alright fine!

Scar:Where is Zira and Nuka!

Zira: Right here Scar

Nuka: How can we serve you?

Scar: Help the hyenas take down Simba and the others. The Hyenas are not enough. They will weaken but I still feel that with all of those heros side by side we will still lose this one]

Zira: What are you going to do.

Scar: I have other business to attend to.

Zira: Why don't you stay here and fight like a real man!

Scar: Don't you talk to me like you...

Zira: I will do whatever I want! The Master has made us equals so you won't be ordering me around anymore!

Scar:...fine...But you must help the Hyenas. Nuka will hardly be put up a fight.

Nuka: Hey!

Zira: Oh I have no problem with fighting myself I just want to know what you are doing that is so important

Scar: And I said none of your business. Now just get rid of Simba and the others!

Zira:...Fine...

Scar runs off

Zira: I wonder what he is up to

Man: Hey the lions are out of the cage!

Zira: Nuka!

Nuka runs up to the man knocking him out

Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! New Chapter coming soon!


	4. Heros,Villains, Hyenas Oh My!

Note: Well here is the new Chapter. I really don't have much to say but I like making these notes and communicating with my readers as much as possible. You know we should all hang out...we can all go to Applebees s. What do you say? Nevermind that would be freaken creepy. Just read the chapter and mabey I will respond to your suggestions for characters or other stuff.

Chapter 3 Heros, Villians, Hyenas Oh My!

Timon is running towards Simba, Aladdin, and everyone else after seeing the hyenas invade the Zoo

Timon: Simba! Hyenas! Zira! Scar! Nuka!

Simba: What?

Timon: Everyone last one of our enimies is back!

Simba: NO! This can't be happening!

Timon: I know this kind of makes all 3 movies completly pointless now since they are just all back and stuff

Aladdin: Genie! Use your magic to take down these villians!

Genie: Sure Thing!

Genie tries to use his magic however it doesn't work this time around

Genie:...what the...

Genie tries to use it again multiple times but nothing works

Genie: Its not working!

Aladdin: What!

Zira, Nuka and the Hyenas walk up approaching Simba and the others

Zira: Well well well! What do we got here!

Simba: You...

Zira: Well Simba how does it feel that you are about to die? Doesn't feel good does it?

Simba: Ha! I beat you once I can do it again!

Zira: Actually I don't think so. Mabey as a Lion you had a chance but your just a human now! You no longer have the speed, strength, and assistance to help you. Timon and Pumbaa have always been weak and have only won fights by luck, Aladdin wouldn't have suceeded without the help of Genie and Carpet, and Genie would probably be able to beat us but you might have noticed his powers have been drained!

Genie: By who?

Zira: Do you really think I will tell you that?

Simba: Whatever! I still think if we all try hard enough we can win this!

Aladdin: How come nobody in this town is doing anything about this!

Zira: Look around you Aladdin. Doesn't something seem wierd to you?

Aladdin looks and sees that everyone has froze

Zira: We wouldn't want them to interfere with the fight so until we win and make them our slaves they will remain frozen

Genie: How is this possible?

Zira: You tell me Genie this is what your magic was used for! Ha! Now are you ready to die or what!

Simba: Not today! Lets attack guys!

Everyone charges at each other and the battle begins

Genie, Timon, and Pumbaa attack the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa are able to take out a few of them by bowling them over and Genie uses his strength to take out the others

Aladdin faces Nuka however Nuka does not put up much of a fight and Aladdin takes him down easily and joins Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie with the hyenas

Simba and Zira face off but this time Zira is winning. Simba is still strong but does not have the teeth and claws like Zira. Zira keeps doing great damage and avoids most of Simbas attacks

Zira: Not so lucky this time!

Aladdin: The Hyenas and Nuka are taken care of.

Zira: I knew they were useless!

Simba: Ok help me out here guys! I can't beat Zira on my own!

The 4 join Simba in fighting Zira but it is no use

Zira knocks Timon and Pumbaa out of the fight right away

Aladdin does not put up much of a fight and is taken out pretty easily as well

Genie manages to pull some kind of a fight but in the end the Genie is defeated too

Zira: Ready to give up Simba?

Simba can hardly stand up at this point

Simba: No...never...

Zira: Very foolish! Well I will just put an end to you now

Zira Jumps at Simba, Simba believes that this is the end. He knows he can not fight back. He is too weak. But just then a sword goes right through Zira and Zira once again falls dead to the ground

Timon:..so...are we going to live now

Aladdin: Wait a mintue...is that...

Simba:...Mulan?

Meawhile in the dark world created by Jafar

?: So Jafar how many people have you sent to this world so far?

Jafar: Almost all of our biggest threats. I am however failing to find Tarazan and Hercules...They are missing from there own worlds

?: Very Strange...but oh you have done well so far so well done. Just try to take care of those two soon enough

Jafar: Yes my Lord! Thank You My Lord...

?: So Hades you have your battle plan ready?

Hades: yes the others won't know what hit them!

?: Excellent! Great thing to since someone already failed me...

Scar: Hey Zira failed you! I followed orders!

?: You should have fought there with them! In fact with you on there side they could have won!

Scar: Just bring Zira back and we will do this again

?: Never! Zira has failed to kill the enemy twice and I will not bring her back! You all get one chance to live through this! If you die then you are unworthy to fight on our side. Now Scar! There will be punishment for you but until then I want you to help Jafar search for Tarazan and Hercules

Scar:...yes...my lord...

?: Gaston you ready to finally get the girl of your dreams?

Gaston: Yes! Belle will still be mine!

?: Just remember the plan. You fail this then you will be just like Zira

Gaston: Yes my lord!

?: Sid! Are you ready for your revenge on those dispicable toys?

Sid: Yes! Those things ruined my childhood! I started telling people and no one believed me! My parrents grew worried and sent me to a mental hospital...They will pay for what they did to me!

?: Randall I believe you want your revenge on Sully

Randall: SULLY! I will find him and I will rip him apart!

?: And Finally the Queen. You are the very first of all of us to get your bad ending. After decades and decades of waiting are you finally ready to be the fariest of all?

Queen: Yes! Snow White will Die!

Jafar: One thing I must say my lord.

?: Go on

Jafar: There are many other Villians in our worlds. I am hearing rumors that they might be setting up there own group one that will take us down and rule themselves

?: Don't worry about that right now. I have big plans up my sleves and I doubt that they will be a problem.

Jafar: Alright my Lord.

?: Excellent! Lets prepare for the biggest war of our lives!


	5. Mulan Explains It All

Note: So as you saw in the last chapter a lot of villians were annouced. We will be focusing on those villians mostly for now but more will come on as this big trilogy goes on. For now enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 Mulan Explains It All

Simba, Aladdin, Genie, Timon and Pumbaa have just ment up with the old warrior known as Mulan and Mulan is explaining the situation to the group

Mulan: Many villians from our worlds have united I have managed to learn all of the villians and what they are planning on doing except for one. Sadly the person I have not learned about yet is there leader. It just leaves me to wonder who is strong enough to lead such villians as Hades...or Jafar?

Aladdin: So who is involved and what are they planning

Mulan: The first member I learned about was Jafar. He created the dark world we all witnessed before being sent here and he has been in charge of sending threats here

Timon: Me and Pumbaa are threats to them?

Mulan: You have beaten an entire army of hyenas. Luck has gotten the best of you so they do find you a threat

Pumbaa: Cool

Mulan: What Jafar wants out of this is to rule the kingdom he thought he would be in charge of until Aladdin came in. He wants Aladdin dead and he wants to rule along side with Jasmine

Aladdin: That bastard...

Mulan: Scar was in charge of destroying you guys but with his army of hyenas plus Zira and Nuka he failed. I don't know what Scar is doing now but I doubt his leader will be letting him be in charge of anymore attacks.

Simba: And I am guessing he did this so he could once again be king of Pride Rock?

Mulan: Actually that was Zira's interest. Scar just wanted you dead Simba.

Simba shows anger on his face but continues to listen

Mulan: Another member is Hades. He is in charge a future attack so I will be training you all so you are ready. I have been in this world for a while training and getting as much info as possible. Hades is doing this mostly for revenge on Hercules. I am not sure what else he is planning but I believe if they suceed he will be one of the people ruling this world.

Genie: So some people are going to rule the worlds they come from and some are going to take over this one

Mulan: Yes. Sid has grown up and wants to take revenge out on Woody and his gang. The toys however were not sent to this world. They were not considered a threat. But if Sid helps them by fighting as many people as possible his leader will locate the toys for him and he will destroy them.

Timon: Seems kind of pathetic compared to the others but alright who else is involved?

Mulan: Gaston. He is just another hit man who will get Belle as his wife if he serves his leader. Him and Sid should not be threats to us at all. Another Villian involved in this is Randall. He wants to take revenge on Sully and Mike and also want to conquer monstropolis. Mike and Sully are in this world somewhere...

Simba: How do you know all of this

Mulan: It is a long story but I will explain later. The Final Villian who joined them is The Queen. She has spells that can help her so don't let your gaurd down just because she was killed by midgits.

Simba: Alright and we don't know who the leader is?

Mulan: no...

Aladdin: Are all of the Heros trapped in this world yet?

Mulan: Some are missing and some the Villians are still wondering if they should send here or not...I guess we will see

Genie: When might this battle with Hades be coming along?

Mulan: Any day now...Timon! Pumbaa! You two need to go search for the other heros in this universe. We need all of the help we can get! Aladdin, Simba, and Genie stay here! We have training

Michael: What about me?

They all stare at Michael

Simba: I think you can go home

Michael: I dont have a home remember?

Simba feels stupid for what he said but says

Simba: Well...Mulan do you think you could train him

Mulan: Do you have any fighting history?

Michael: Actually...no...In fact I have only been a human for a while...I use to be a Lion who really did not do a single thing...

Mulan:...well...I was once weak and then trained into something strong. I guess the same can happen for you. Everyone rise up! We must prepare for the biggest battle of our lives!

Note: Well yes it was mostly talking but now most of the explaining is out of the way so we can focus on the plot entirely! New chapter coming soon.


	6. To Be A Man

Note: This chapter should satisfy fans of the really really early disney towards the end. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter

Chapter 5

To Be A Man

Mulan: Today we train for the biggest battle of our lives! We could all possibly die from doing this. But if we do win we will keep this world and all worlds safe for all People, Meerkats, Warthogs, and even Genies! Now our training shall begin!

Timon: Not the best speech I ever heard but alright. Lets do this thing...

The group begins training by doing many things such as go for runs, do exercises to increse their stregnth, have practice fights on each other.

Mean While in The Dark World Created by Jafar

?: Hades are you ready?

Hades: Yes. With Jafar and Scar out looking for Tarazan and Hercules I am going out with everyone else but the Queen. I hear she has more important matters

?: Indeed...

Hades: So once we are done with taking over this world how about this. I will be the king and you will be my...

?:SILENCE! You idiot! Mulan knows a lot about us so obviously some how she or someone she knows is listening. And now they know I am a ...hmmmm better keep quiet...mabey we got lucky... Now go get Sid, Randall, and Gaston and get ready for the battle!

Hades:...yes my lord.

?:...that was close I suppose

Mushu is hiding somewhere in a corner

Mushu: Heh Heh well not close enough...if only she would take the hood off so I could tell who she is for sure...but this does narrow it down by a lot...ok well I better get this info to Mulan

Mushu runs off

Randall: I can't wait to be ruler of Monstropolis!

Gaston: No one rules like Gaston!

Sid: Oh my god! Shut up both of you!

Hades: Hey! Whats going on here

Sid: These guys you hired...are idiots

Hades: Yeah look whose talking drop out! Shut up and come with me the battle has begun!

Sid: What soilders do we have to fight on our side?

Hades: Good question...gentlemen. Behold the Creatures of Hell!

Many horrible monsters start climbing out from the ground.

Sid:...this is the talking toys all over again...

Randall: Don't wet yourself douchebag! Lets get going! I want to get these idiots taken out soon. The sooner we rid ourselves of them the sooner I can get to Sully and Mike!

Hades: Alright then...lets go

Meanwhile

Mulan: Ok everyone. I hope we are all ready to fight

Simba: I know I am. Its been a rough week but I am sure we can beat these guys.

Robin Hood: Not without my help!

Aladdin: Robin Hood?

Robin Hood: Yes but there is more.

Peter Pan: I am here as well.

The Beast: Me too. They turned me back into the beast I once was and sent me here. They will pay

Sully: Me and Mike are here too!

Mike: We hear Randall is coming. We beat him once we can beat him twice!

Pumbaa: Well I would say our support for this battle is great!

Hades: Not as great as you want it to be trust me!

The heros look and see all of the monsters from hell

Simba: Oh my god...

Gaston: Well Well Well! If it isn't the beast!

Beast: YOU!

Randall: I have been waiting 11 years for my revenge Sully! Now I will finanlly get it!

Mike: In your dreams pal!

Robin Hood: Are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to fight!

Hades: Lets get this fight started.

The two sides get ready for what may be the biggest fight of their lives...

Note: CLIFF HANGER! New chapter will be up soon. I hope you all enjoy it. And don't worry if your favorite heros or villians are not in this battle. Some Heros will come and go. For example if Randall or Gaston is defeated, Sully and Mike or the Beast would have no real reason to stay since there enemy and threat is gone. So by the end I am sure a majority of the characters will have been featured.


	7. Evil VS Good

Note: I know I missed my what if story but Friday there will be one. I have been missing dates only for the reason of lacks of ideas with What If? But it will go up on friday. I will think of something by then. Anyways here is a new chapter

Chapter 6

Evil V.S. Good

The two groups, one heros, one villians charge at each other and have the biggest fight of there lives

Timon and Pumbaa head for Sid and try to defeat him thinking he is the smallest threat as they are to the villians. They tackle him to the ground and Pumbaa beats on him for nearly a whole mintue until...

Sid: Ok! I submit!

The Toy Story Portal appears

Timon: What this?

Pumbaa: It appears when a villian surrenders there portal opens

Hades: And once they fail the leader...they shall never return. You have failed us Sid!

Sid: I don't care! I am out of here!

Sid jumps into the portal and basically out of being a coward ignores his plans for revenge

Pumbaa: We did pretty good Timon!

Timon: Yep sure did! Now lets help the others with these hell like creatures

Timon and Pumbaa charge at the creatures from hell. The Genie is the only other one fighting them as the others have somone targeted themselves

Gaston: So you want to fight beast?

Beast: You are going to pay for this!'

Gaston: Ha! No one is stronger then Gaston

The beast instantly grabs Gaston and starts choking him to death

Gaston:...no..Wait! You wouldn't kill me...your better then that...

Beast: Your putting my loved ones and basically everyone from all worlds in danger I don't think I have a problem with killing you!

Gaston: Then I surrender! Yes! Throw me into my portal

The Beauty and the Beast world opens

Beast: If I do that then your just going to start problems there too!

Gaston:...no NO! and besides...you will be king of that place again...I don't stand a chance agaist you!

Beast:...fine

The Beast throws Gaston into his world but before the portal shuts Gaston shoots the Beast

Gaston: HA! I WON BEAST! I FINALLY HAD MY REVENGE!

The Portal shuts as Gaston laughs histrically

Beast:...no...it can't be...

Meanwhile Sully and Mike confront Randall

Randall: So are you ready for this rematch?

Mike:We beat you once and we grew even stronger! We can beat you for sure!

Randall: Oh yes because making kids laugh makes you stronger. Hmmm yes I see that makes sense

Sully: Are you ready to fight or what?

Randall: Sure thing Sully. And remember...you don't have a little girl to save your ass this time!

Randall tackles both Mike and Sully and starts off well as he beats the hell out of the two monsters

Simba, Aladdin, Robin Hood, and Mulan who just made it through the crowd of Creatures from hell confront Hades

Hades: Looks like this fight has been all over the place.

Simba: Yeah but it won't be once we defeat you!

Hades: Ha! Oh Simba you don't think its that easy...do you?

Mulan: Don't let him intimidate you! All four of us have fought in great battles. We can take him down for sure

Hades: Well this isn't going to be much of a fight but alright.

Hades holds his hands out and the four freeze

Mulan:...what...NO!

Robin Hood: Since when could he do that...

Hades: You don't think we didn't train and learn new things ourselves...did you? We had to have some way of victory. We do take to knowledge you guys got lucky in the past...but today that ends!

Hades uses his power and shoots them what felt like a mile away

The four land in pain

Randall: You four have been a pain in my ass for too long! Time to die!

Mike and Sully believe that the end has come until Randall is knocked unconsious

Mike: What the...Fungus?

Fungus: Way back..when I heard you defeated Randall and I was finally free from him...it was the happiest day of my life...the only thing I regreted...is I wasn't the one who got him back...well I finally did

Sully: You sure did pal.

Mike: Well lets get our pal here and return him our world!

Sully: What about everyone here

Mike:...well I think this is their fight...we are done...come on

Sully: I think we should help them

Mike: Come on Sully you have done a lot you don't have to be that kind all the time

Sully: Mike they need our help and I am not leaving through that portal until I am sure they are safe!

Sully runs off and attacks

Fungus: You know I can get rid of Randall here if you need to stick with Sully

Mike: Yeah...I don't want to...but I need to...

Mike runs off to help with the creatures as well

Meanwhile back to Hades

Hades: You four are so foolish! Do you think you stand a chance?

Simba: Don't listen to him guys we can still win

Hades: Oh I don't think so!

Hades zaps them

Hades: HA HA HA! I could do this all day!

Hades continues to Zap them

Hades: HA HA HA! How does it feel to be brought to pain!

Hades continues until he suddenly is attacked

Someone stabbed him from behide using a sword

Mike: Wow...that is the coolest yet most violent thing I have ever done... Oh by the way Mulan you dropped your sword

Hades:...I lost...to MIKE!

Sully: You should really look around you. I mean we knocked out two villians because of that today

Hades:...you bastards...You will all pay for this! I AM NOT DONE! I WILL RETURN...! SOMEHOW! SOMEDAY! YOU WILL ALL REGRET DOING THIS TO ME!

As Hades is sentenced back to the underworld so are all of his minions. Hades lets out his last words

Hades: YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIS!

Simba:...thanks you two...we might have died without you

Sully: Just doing what we must

Mike: Come on Sully. Lets get back to our world before Randall wakes up

Sully: Alright Mike. It has been an honor you guys

The two walk into their portal

Aladdin: Well it looks like somethings are already fixed.

Mulan: Yes some heros have gone back to their worlds, Villains have been killed and now we only have 4 Villians to worry about. But keep your gaurd up the three Villians we know are very powerful. So the their leader must be even more powerful.

Mushu: And I got some new info!

Mulan: Mushu.

Timon: Wait he is the one you have been getting info from?

Mushu: Yeah...you got a problem with that?

Timon: No No...what do you know

Mushu: I know that their leader is a girl.

Mulan:...thats...thats great! This reveals so much. Ok so lets narrow down the options.

Simba: Cruella De Ville is a possibility but she has no powers or anything that special so I don't think she could be it

Aladdin: The evil step mother...but she is more of a bitch then a villian

Genie: Hey watch it with the swearing. I am aware these are serious times but you are still a disney character

Aladdin:...I'm...sorry?

Mulan: Maleficent seems to be the only one powerful enough to be their ruler.

Simba: Ah but I think you are forgeting Ursula. She is also very powerful. I could easily see her in charge of this thing

Mulan: Yeah...I forgot about her...

Robin Hood: Queen of Hearts...but ...she is really stupid

Aladdin: True but what if over the years she has gained more power? In fact all of them could have. How did they get these new powers in the first place? Their leader could even be Yzma for all we know.

Mulan: Well its fair to say that it was one of them.

Robin Hood: Well we will have to find out. By the way I am here to stay. I will be helping you on this mission

Simba: Thank you

Aladdin: Hey wheres the beast?

Mulan:...oh my god...look...

The beast is lying down

Peter Pan: I tried waking him up...hes...hes gone...

Aladdin:...no...

Simba walks up to his body

Simba:...he was a true warrior...he took his life just to get rid of one villian...

Mulan: But even with all of the sadness this death delivers we need to stay strong...we had a big victory today with some negative effects. But if we all stand side by side we can beat the four Villians and not just save our worlds but the one we are standing in right now

Simba, Aladdin, Genie, Timon, Pumbaa, Robin Hood, Mushu, and Peter Pan all agree and they get prepared for what else lies ahead

Meanwhile

?: so they think they have won do they?

Jafar: Me and Scar have returned. We found Hercules and Tarazan. We brought them back here with us

Tarazan and Hercules are both frozen from Jafars freeze spell

Hercules: You won't get away with this!

?: I will hold them hostage here for now. I have another task for you Jafar!

Jafar: Yes my lord

?: I want you to contact an old Lucky Rabbit.

Jafar:...but...hes on Mickeys side now right? He would never join us

?: Trust me... Once you get there he won't remember anything about Mickey being his friend or the Blot being stopped.

Jafar: As you wish my lord.

?: Scar! Queen! Come here

Both: Yes my lord

?:You guys think of a new plan since Hades failed. I know you two can do it because you both unlike most Villains succeeded at your plot. Scar you killed Mufasa and became king. Queen you killed Snow White and became fairest of them all. Even though these events only lasted a while you still managed to kill and become what you wanted to be. Thats more then you can say about most villians so think of plan. One that will work like they did with you guys

Both: Yes my lord

?: Excellent. This battle is nowhere near over. And they think they only have 4 more of us to defeat..ha ha ha...They have no idea...

Note: Wow that was a long chapter compared to most chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it cause I sure did enjoy writing it. Best one in my opinion. P.S. I do not know why I am mentioning this but I never actually played Epic Mickey but I just heard about the story from a video on the game. Just saying if I get a minor fact wrong about Oswald in a future chapter I am sorry. But I think I got him right. Pissed off rabbit because Mickey stole his fame but learns to befriend him near the end I am right about this I think


	8. A Certain Lucky Rabbit

Note: Well this chapter focuses mostly on one character. The character who started it all. And for those of you who don't know this. Its not Mickey.

Chapter 7

A Certain Lucky Rabbit

Scar: So we need to think of a plan

Queen: Yes...I want to see how Oswald thing goes. If he joins us I have a plan

Scar: Alright. Better be a good one

Later Jafar approaches the dark world Oswald is living in, confused and wondering why things look bad once again

Jafar: I thought Mickey straightened this place out...

Oswald: Do not mention that name here!

Jafar:..Oswald?

Oswald:...what? You mean...you still remember me? I thought I was forgotten

Jafar: Oh no my friend. In fact there is a small group of people who wants to make you famous again

Oswald:...there is...

Jafar: Why yes. But...one thing...are you having memmory issues...I mean didn't Mickey and you restore this place?

Oswald: No. That selfish jerk would never help me.

Jafar: I guess it was a dream (Or mabey the master had something to do with this heh heh heh)

Oswald:...that mouse has ruined my life more then you could imagine...

Jafar: Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening you were saying

Oswald: That mouse took everything I had...I still remember how the good days turned into bad days

Flash Back

Walt: hmmmm If I am ever going to make it in this business I need a character...One that has true character, one that will be remembered after my death...lets see an animal I could draw...a duck...no...mabey I will go back to that though...a dog...no to obvious...a cat...closer but no...hmmm a mouse...No thats the worst idea yet. That would never be successful...what about...a rabbit...hmmmm

Walt starts drawing some designs. He throws a lot of them out not thinking they have enough character. But finally he drew the perfect image for this rabbit

Walt: Yes...Perfect! Now we just need to name the little fellow...

Walt takes a while to think but then he grins and has come up with a name

Walt: Oswald...the...Lucky Rabbit.

Oswald comes to life from disneys view and looks up at his creator...his father

Walt: Oswald...we have a lot of work to do. I have a feeling your going to be quite the success.

Oswald smiles at disney and time begins to go bye. Not long after that Disney talks to Universal Studios about his character oswald

USG(Universal Studios Guy): Yes...I love this! I see big things with this rabbit.

Both Walt and Oswald smile happy to hear they are in

USG: Now just look over this contract and sign it and we will begin soon

Walt reads over and signs the contract and then it begins. Oswald is working side by side with Disney to make something amazing. Oswald is very happy feeling that he has a creator or even a father that is going to help him become huge. Oswald respected Walt Disney more then anyone. Even more then the friends he has made making his shorts and even more then the love of his life. Everything was begining to get perfect

Time continues to go by and Oswald is becoming more and more famous. After a whole year of staring in shorts, getting merchandise, being basically worshiped by fans Oswald is just relaxing at home. Until he over hears something

Oswald: huh? Whats that racket...sounds like Walt and the guy who he has been signing with...but why are they yelling...

Oswald walks off to see what is going on and without being seen stands by the door in room they are arguing

Walt: This is completly insane! I created Oswald! You can't take him away from me!

USG: You signed right here Disney! You signed a contract and Oswald is not yours anymore! He is ours!

Oswald: ( What are they talking about)

USG notices Oswald

USG: Great! Secruity get Oswald out of here! Send him to his new home.

Secruity grabs Oswald and they leave

Oswald: Woah! Whats happening here!

Time passes by and Oswald is sitting in a cage. He has been out of work for a while and still is not sure of what was going on

Oswald:...I can't stay in here anymore...I got work to do! Walt needs me! I respect the guy but lets face it I am what made him famous. I got to be there for him no matter what.

Oswald starts trying to bend the bars but fails to do so

Oswald:There has got to be some way out of here...I could try to run into the bars with enough force to...no...I can't do that...well then again I am a cartoon character...its not like its going to kill me or even hurt me for more then 10 seconds. Lets do this!

Oswald bangs agaist the cell multiple times until it finally busts down

Oswald:Alright! Don't worry father! I am coming home!

Oswald rushes home looking forward to get back to work and see Walt again. But when he gets back to the house...he see's something upsetting in the window

Walt: Mickey Mouse!

Producer: I love it! Lets get a contract started and we will get straight to business

Walt picks up Mickey and holds him just like he did with Oswald when he was created

Walt: Mickey...we have a lot of work to do. I have a feeling your going to be a big success...

Walt has a sudden look of saddness but then realizes that be upset about the past will get him nowhere. Even though he had no choice but to make a new character that isn't what Oswlad saw

Oswald:...I...I can't believe this...he just replaced me...I'm...I'm nothing...

Oswald leaves the house and begins to walk around the town depressed. As people see him they don't even give him any attention like they use to. He was over..forgotten.

End Of Flash Back

Oswald is nearly teary after once again telling the story

Oswald: Thats the end of the story. I came here with all of the other forgotten and the love of my life...and now the place is horrifying...everything I once loved is gone...its all that mouses fault!

Jafar: We know this story very well Oswald! This is why we want to help you! But before we can help you, you need to help us! Are you in?

Oswald:...yeah...Yes I am in! Its rather this or living here miserable forever

Jafar: Very wise choice my friend.

Note: So there is Oswald. Next chapter we will return to our heros. We all know they have a lot to prepare for.


	9. Time Is Low

Note: Ok so here is the new chapter. Yeah its been a bit over a week. I am hoping to update more often again. When I first came to this website I put things up early but now my What If? story has gone through numerous delays and I have been lacking with what I do here. Its mostly because of other writing things. I am a film writer and I write scripts for friends of mine and my own stuff. But I am going to try to still do this as well and hopefully without so many delays. Here is the new chapter

Chapter 8 Time Is Short

Our Heros are training for what lies ahead

Mulan: Alright guys keep trying harder! Jafar and Scar are both huge threats and who they are working for must be stronger

Aladdin: I just hope we can do this

Genie: I am sure we can...it would help if I had my powers still

Simba: ...wait...what ever happened to Michael

Michael: Uhhh hey...I was actually going to come out here and explain before you said that...well uhhh...I kind of chickened out...

Timon: Ah really?

Michael: Look I am sorry. You guys all have expierenced this stuff and I spent my whole life sitting around in a zoo.

Mulan: Its alright. But if you still wish to fight with us chickening out is not an option

Michael: Understood. I would like to give this one last chance. I know I will never be as ready as you guys are but I need to do this

Robin Hood: Alright then. Start training.

Michael joins in the crowd and Mushu walks up to Mulan

Mushu: Well I have been hanging here long enough. I am going to go see what else I can find out

Mulan: Thanks Mushu. You have been a real help.

Mushu: No problem. Can't wait to get back home.

Mushu runs off

Simba: Hey how is he able to get in the dark world?

Mulan: I have no clue...but he can.

Aladdin: Do you think...mabey the villians want him to be able to enter their world?

Simba: Why would they?

Aladdin: They could be setting up some kind of trap.

Simba: This whole thing is confusing.

Mulan: It is. It took them this many years to do this though. They have probably been plotting for years

Simba: hmmm well lets keep training...

Meanwhile in the dark world

Mushu: Alright lets see whats going on

Jafar: My lord. I have gained the one you were searching for

Oswald: Uhh...this place looks wierd...are you sure your not a villian?

Jafar: I am no villian. and none of us are. Mickey is the only villian their is.

Oswald: Look I hate him but I know for a fact he is not evil

?: oh is that so?...mabey you should look into the Magic Mirror. Queen you know what to do

Queen nods and walks up to her old magic Mirror

Queen: Mirror Mirror on the wall, show Oswald just who is reponsible for his lands fall.

Mirror: As you wish. The one responsible for this is Mickey. Mickey Mouse

Oswald: Wha...

The Mirror shows Oswald Mickey pouring the paint but only enough so Oswald could not realize it was an accident.

Oswald: I had no clue...

?: YOU SEE! HE WAS FAMOUS AND YOU WERE NOT ANYMORE! HE ALREADY STOLE YOU OF YOUR FAME! BUT THAT WAS NOT ENOUGH FOR THAT DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A LIVING THING! HE WANTED TO MURDER HIS OWN BROTHER!

Oswald...he will pay...he will die.

?: Scar! Take Oswald into training! Queen! Tell me the status on the plan that you and Scar came up with

Scar leaves the room with Oswald

Jafar: My lord before I leave...I must know...did you erase Oswalds memmory and bring back that horrible monster attacking his lands?

?: OF COURSE I DID YOU IDIOT!

Jafar:...I'm sorry I just needed to know

?: You don't need to know nothing but the fact that you should keep listening to me

Jafar: Yes my lord. Now two more things that are important

?: (sighs) what is it?

Jafar: What do you want me to do with Tarzan and Hercules?

?: I will excute them when the time is right. I want to see if I can somehow have them join me but I don't think they will. They are both really powerful people though. So its worth a try

Jafar: As you wish... now the other thing. is about Mushu

Mushu is still listening

Mushu:uh...what now...

Jafar: As we all know he has been watching us and he is doing it right now. And we also know we did not care when he was here because he wasn't really hearing anything that useful to them. But this Oswald thing...might not be something we want him to speak about.

?: Yeah very true. Kill him

Jafar runs out and grabs Mushu

Mushu: AH! YOU KNEW I WAS HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?

Jafar: Yeah you made a mistake now didn't you

?:wait before you kill him mabey we could get some info from this info Lizard.

Mushu: Hey I am not a Lizard!

Jafar: True we never know how many people they have found in that world yet.

Mushu: Oh well...uhhhh theres only about two or 3 people.

Jafar: I think he is lying to us

?: Me too. You don't want to lie to us

Mushu: Well how do you know I am lying?

?: Ok Jafar set him up for torture

Mushu: uhhh...torture...what torture is that

Jafar: We are going to make you watch all of the direct to video Disney sequels until you snap!

Mushu: OH DEAR GOD NO! OK OK! MULAN IS THE LEADER, THERE IS ALSO SIMBA, ALADDIN, GENIE,TIMON, PUMBAA, PETER PAN, ROBIN HOOD, AND SOME GUY NAMED MICHAEL BUT HE WAS TO BIG OF A WIMP TO FIGHT SO I DON'T THINK...

?:That is all I needed to hear! Jafar! Lock him up with all of the other spies waiting for excution

Mushu: Other spies?...EXCUTION! Oh come on! You don't want to kill me! NO! NO!

Jafar leaves the room with Mushu

?: Ha HA HA! Who do these morons think they are fooling... Now where was I...oh Yes! Queen what plan do you and scar have?

Queen: Well we wanted to wait for Oswald to come here to be sure he was in on the plan. We have some thoughts though

?: Such as?

Queen: We could have the people living in Oswalds world to help. They probably would

?: No..they are not strong enough...

Queen: Well there is still all of the other forgotten characters that don't live in that world.

?: Like who?

Queen: Well Kopa for one.

?:hmmm no...think of something else. You two can do better then this!

Queen: I am sorry my lord. Me and Scar will think of something better. We haven't had much time yet

?: Understood. But try to have something decent soon. If you guys fail. Then its all up to me, Oswald, and Jafar.

Note: Well hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to get a chapter of What If? Out later tonight but I could very well not be able to think of something by then. As for this story as I was writing this I myself am interested where this story could go so stay tuned and a new chapter could even be out this weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Ok heres the new chapter early as I said. P.s. What If for those who don't know this is done with its schedule. I am not even going to try to follow the Monday, Wenseday, Friday thing anymore. I will once again if I ever make Volume 2 but thats only going to happen if I gain enough ideas. Just a update on that since that story is not going so great at this time.

Chapter 9 The Plan

Mushu is thrown into a cage by Jafar and Jafar exits the area

Mushu: Oh NO! Who..who else is here?

Hercules: Well you already know about us

Hercules and Tarzan are waiting in cages

Mushu: Wait you guys are strong can't you just break out of the cages?

Hercules: No we are still frozen.

Mushu: Dang! are we the only 3?

Zazu: Nope!

Mushu: Zazu?

Zazu: Queen Nala was getting worried about Simba and sent me after to find him. After traveling the pridelands I found a strange portal, tried to fly past it but then I got sucked in and I literally flew right into Jafar who grabbed me and threw me in here. I am not the only one

Sebastion: It is true. The King sent me here after his daughter got taken. He tried to jump in the portal himself but it was closing and I was the only one would could fit in...but I am not sure what I can do at this point...

Copper: I was sent here by the villians. They were going to use me to help them hunt down others but I wouldn't listen so they locked me in here

(p.s. Copper is in adult form just in case if anyone was wondering. Mabey I should give ages to some of these characters)

Pooh: I saw this portal and came in out of being curious...I don't know what to do...I have never been put in a situation like this before...

Mushu: Well it might be a little to late for life now...

Zazu: Well...I guess I lived a decent one...

Sebastion: Yeah its hard to call it great when your serving a king with iresponsible children am I right?

Zazu: That you are

Copper: Wait now we can't just call quits right now can we?

Mushu: Look our only hope is if someone more sneaky then us comes to help us...and I doubt that will ever happen

Despite what Mushu just said Stich is climbing on the cieling and is actually been unawknowledged by the villians so far.

Stich:hmmm...

Stich examines Scar and the Queen

Scar: So what if we raise Hyena troops and you get whatever your troops are

Queen: I don't have any troops. You I was able to do stuff on my own unlike you

Scar: Hey you murdered a stupid Princess who came back to life. I murdered my strong brother who is a huge threat to any living thing and actually suceeded and he did not rise from the dead

Queen: ...ahh whatever! This arguing is getting us nowhere! You use your hyena troops and tell them not to fail again. Also get any other animals that can help you

Scar: If only those damn lions were still on my side...But Simba had to ruin that too!

Queen: Alright and I will...hmmmmm...perhaps I should visit my old lab...yes...I could create a new spell...I once turned myself into an old lady...mabey now I can turn myself into something mind blowing...yes..I will be back scar. And I will be ready.

Scar: Alright I shall prepare my self and the other hyenas. Lets not screw this up!

The two seperate to do their things for the plan. Stich who saw the whole thing without being caught leaves the area.

Meanwhile

Mulan: Men! You have all trained hard, after nearly a month of being stuck in this world we are going to put an end to this madness. We will make our worlds and this one safe forever! Are you all ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

Timon: I am more ready then ever! I have a feeling I could knock Jafar out just like that! Ha Ha Ha!

Simba: Don't get to cocky Timon...

Timon: No! I wish that moron would show his face right now so I could knock him out where he stands!

Jafar: Oh really?

Timon turns his head and see's Jafar

Timon: AHH! Oh...uhhh hey there Jafar...uhhh whats up

Jafar: Heh heh heh. You guys are even weaker the Mushu described you as

Mulan: Mushu...what?

Jafar: Oh yes your little lizard friend ranted you guys out.

Mulan: No! Can't be...

Aladdin: I am sure there is more to it then that Mulan don't worry about it. What we really need to worry about is Jafar here!

Jafar: Oh trust me. I am not here to fight you just yet. No. I myself need an army. I will admit you guys are strong. and you guys have a lot of expierience with fighting villians. But once all of the others get here there will be no hope. Now if you will excuse me I have and excution to tend to

Jafar disapeers

Timon: Excution?

Aladdin: ...I don't know...what was the point of him telling us this...I mean we already know they have a group of villains after us.

Mulan: He is just trying to intimidate you. Ignore it. The war is coming close.

Meanwhile

?:Scar! Queen! What is the update on your plan?

Scar: My lord you will be quite satisfied once The Queen gets here. But for me I have gained a huge army of Hyenas

?: Oh because they worked so good all of the other times you used them

Scar: There are ten thousand to be exact. I managed to use a little of the Genies remaining energy.

?: You idiot! I never said you could use that!

Scar: But my lord their is ton more where that came from. I just used the rest of the Genies. And do you really think they will be able to defeat ten thousand Hyenas, Queen and I?

?: Scar you never could fight anyone without your hyenas, the ten thousand hyenas is a positive but the Queen is even weaker then you what could she do...

The Queen appears in the form of a horrible monster almost identicle from the one at the end of Fantasia that was ment to be the devil

Queen: Hello my Lord!

?:...dear god...

Queen: Alright lets get going Scar!

Scar is to stunned to answer right away

Queen: Are you coming?

Scar:...uhhh.. Yes...I ...am.. Lets go. Come Hyenas

The hyenas can't move and are just staring at the horrible thing the Queen has become

Scar: NOW!

The Hyenas jump and charge through the portal getting ready for what seems like the last battle

Note: Well it almost seems like the heros are screwed. I guess we will see.


	11. War Zone

Note: Ok so we are getting farther and farther into this story. I am here to confirm that each book will have 15 chapters. I know it may not seem like much but it just seems like a good way to do it to me. I don't know why. Well Enjoy!

Chapter 10 War Zone

Jafar enters the room with the so called spies and other victims

Jafar: Alright don't worry men I will try to make this very painful heh heh heh heh!

Mushu: Ah come on Jafar! Surely you have better things to do then kill us!

Jafar: I do! Thats why I want to speed this up! Any last words?

Mushu: Yeah what the heck is that thing?

Jafar: Don't try to play any tricks on me fool! Do you really think that I am that du...

Just then Stich jumps on Jafars head and knocks him out

Stich: HE HAW!

Stich breaks open the gates and everyone makes it out

Later

?: You lost them because of STICH!

Jafar: My lord I am sorry I...

?: You are obviously worthless!

The mystery villian just then grabs a sword and puts it right through Jafar

Jafar:...how...how could you? I was one of your best men

?: You failed me because of someone as dimwitted as Stich! Besides I don't need you anymore. Thanks to the Queen this is an obvious win! But just in case I better go check out this fight!

The Mystery villian disapeers and Jafar slowly dies giving out his last words

Jafar: This...is...is...not the end...I will...some how...be bac...be ba...

Jafar dies not even able to finish his sentence

Hercules: Alright guys what are we going to do!

Stich: Cousins!

Stich points at all of the many aliens he refers to as cousins

Hercules They can join us in the fight!

Tarzan: How do we get there anyways

Zazu: I don't know but who exactly is going? I mean its not like I can help

Hercules: Zazu, Copper, Mushu, and Sebashton. You guys are not in the shape to fight these guys. Just go home and try to warn the people around you that if we fail...they might be in trouble

Zazu: Sure thing

Hercules: As for Tarzan, Stich, and a whole lot of cousins! We are going into battle!

Tarzan: Once again how do we get there?

Zazu: hmmm Jafars staff...It opens up portals right?

Hercules: Yeah!

Tarzan jumps over picks up the staff and uses it to open Mushu's, Coppers, Sebashtons, and Zazu's worlds and they enter their worlds

Hercules: Ok now for this real world place

Tarzan opens it up and they all go inside

Meanwhile Back In The Real World

Mulan:...I sense...we have very little time left...

Simba: How can you be so sure?

Mulan:...I don't know..I didn't think they would attack this early...I knew it was coming and soon but...not this soon...I thought we had more time

Aladdin: We probably do don't worry

Hercules: No...She is right. The time is very near

Simba: Hercules...

Tarzan: They are on their way. ...This is going to be a huge challenge...Scar has a army of ten thousand hyenas...and I don't even want to mention what happened to the Queen...

Simba: How much time do we have left?

Hercules: Perhaps an hour or two...luckily for us we got an army too.

Stich shows up with his crowd of other aliens

Robin Hood: Lets hope for the best then.

They wait and the sky turns to night.

Simba:...ok guys...are we all ready?

Timon: More ready then we will ever be

Pumbaa: We can do this we just got to put all of our training to work!

Mulan: Remember what I taught all of you

Aladdin: I think we can do this if we all do our best

Genie: Would be easier if I still had my powers but theres a chance

Tarzan: I will focus all my strength on the enemy.

Hercules: Lets do this

Robin Hood: It will be an honor fighting by your sides.

Peter Pan: I am ready!

Michael: I don't think I will ever be ready as you guys but I will give it my all

Scar: Good now that you all conviently had your chance to say something prepare to die!

Simba: SCAR!

Scar: Yes Simba its me. I just realized we never spoke since I have been back. I left Zira in charge...boy was that a mistake

Simba: Guys I beat him once I can do it again! You guys focus on the hyenas

Queen: I am afraid its not that easy!

They all gasp in seeing the beast The Queen has become.

Peter Pan:...actually...I don't think I am ready

Timon: Isn't that the thing from Fantasia...like that devil thing?

Queen: No its me the Queen! I simpily took his form!

Scar: Lets not waste anymore time! Hyenas! Attack!

The Hyenas attack. Most of the heros go after them seeing them as the only ones they can truly defeat

Simba and Scar start battling it out. However Scar has better hits since he is still a lion.

Simba: AH!

Scar: You should just give up now Simba!

Simba: Never!

Peter Pan flys out at the Queen hoping he can get lucky but the Queen smacks him with her hand making him fall to the ground.

Peter Pan:...ow...

Queen: You really thought you could do it? Didn't you?

Peter Pan is not even able to stand up anymore

Queen: Well lets just get rid of one of these little brats early!

The Queen Zaps Peter Pan turning his entire body to ashes

Mulan: NO!

Simba and Scar continue to fight it off. Scar keeps scratching at Simba's body causing him to bleed massively. Simba already can hardly fight. Mulan notices Simbas struggle and grabs her sword and throws it to him.

Mulan: Simba catch!

Simba catches it and begins to fight off Scar. Mulan had enough training so she can take out the hyenas with her strength but how long would that last when there are thousands of them

Scar: Oh so you think your going to win because you have a sword now do you?

Scar charges at him and tackles him making him lose the sword

Simba: NO!

Scar continues to attack him. Simba keeps trying to get the sword back but it is no use.

Timon see's this and has a plan

Timon: Pumbaa! Ride me to the sword!

Pumbaa charges over and Timon grabs the sword

Timon: Simba! Heads up!

Timon throws the sword and Simba catches it again

Scar: Wow I am suprised you haven't cut your hand off yet.

Simba: This ends now Scar!

Simba and Scar charge at each other. Simba gets a few hits with the sword but only enough to give him minor cuts. Scar Bites him causing him massive pain making it hard for him to fight. Eventually Scar tackles Simba and it looks like the end for our hero

Scar: So this is the end of Simba the mighty king! How Sad!

Simba:...No...this isn't over!

Scar: Oh it is. And after this I am going back to priderock and with the help of my master I am going to kill Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Basically everyone you ever cared about!

Simba: No!

With his last stregnth Simba grabs his sword and stabs Scar and the sword goes right through his stomach

Scar:...no...i...I was supposed to win...

Simba: You are dead and your master will not revive those who failed her...You are gone forever.

Simba sticks the sword in Scars face killing him off. For the last time

The Hyenas disapeer being spawned by magic used by scar. And with Scar being dead they no longer exsist

Timon: Great Job Simba!

Mulan: Do not Celebrate yet! We still have one huge issue!

Queen: Ahhh must I do all of the work?

The Queen zaps them all at once. This time not killing them but making them too weak to fight

Queen: See how easy that was. You guys don't stand a chance. Not even a little one. Its over.

Aladdin: Can't be...

Simba:...I really think it is this time...I am sorry guys...

?: Well done Queen! Now this world shall be mine!

Queen: I don't think so.

?: What are you talking about?

Queen: I am now more powerful then you. You can not tell me what to do anymore. Now leave before I end you just like I did with these people.

?: So let me get this straight...you are betraying me?

Queen: Yes

?: Very Foolish.

The Mystery Villian holds her hands out and the Queen looses all of her power and returns to to normal

Queen: How...how is this possible!

?: YOU DO NOT BETRAY ME! I GAVE YOU THE POWER TO COME BACK! AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY JUST LIKE THAT!

Queen: NO! I'm Sorry!

?: TOO LATE! ITS TOO BAD TOO! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO DID NOT FAIL ME...

The Mystery Villian sucks the life out of the Queen killing her

Mulan:...you...

?: oh yes hello there Mulan.

Mulan: Who are you...why are you wearing that over your face

?:Obviously I don't want you to know who I am.

Mulan:...Show Yourself!

?: Do you really want to fight me now? I know how weak you are.

Mulan: Show me your face now!

?: Fine. I guess you guys deserve to know who I am by now

The mystery Villian removes her hood and reveals herself

Note: But you guys don't get to know yet. Lol I am sorry. But hey you get to find out next chapter so there is something to be excited about.


	12. It's Hardly Begun

Note: Ok Its finally time to annoucne the Villian in this chapter. A lot of you guessed it right. Here we go!

Chapter 11 It's Hardly Begun

Mulan: Show Yourself Now Damnit!

?: Fine.

The mystery villian takes off her hood finally revealing who she is

Simba: I knew it!

Timon: Oh crap I was thinking someone completly different

Maleficint: Well I can't say I am suprised. Its not like any other Villians are smart enough to pull this kind of thing off.

Simba: So Where is Jafar?

Maleficint: Oh that idiot is dead. I do however have more person on my side

Pumbaa: Wait...Mulan you never mentioned anyone else

Mulan:...I know. I guess they got a new member

Maleficint: That we did. Let me all introduce you to Oswald The Lucky Rabbit

Oswald walks out of nowhere

Oswald: Thats right!

Simba:...who?

Timon begins to crack up

Timon: Seriously! Seriously! You got a bunny!

Oswald: SHUT UP! I may not look like much but if it were not for me Disney would have never gone anywhere! None of you would be here! Which would probably have been a good thing but I am what started this! I have a lot of power!

Mulan: Ha! Who are you trying to fool. Everyone know Mickey Mouse was who started Disney productions you idiot

Oswald: NO! NO! NO! I KNEW YOU WOULD ALL BE TOO IGNORANT! I USE TO THINK YOU WERE ALL GOOD PEOPLE! BUT I WAS WRONG! ANYONE WHO WOULD HONOR THAT BASTARD MOUSE IS EVIL!

Robin Hood: Hey! Don't you dare bad mouth Mickey!

Genie: Yeah show some respect you jerk! If it were not for him none of us would be here!

Oswald: NO! ITS NOT TRUE! ITS NOT TRUE! ITS NOT TRUE!

Timon: This guy has issues.

Oswald: Oh yeah smart ass?

Oswald shoots black fire out of his hands on to Timon

Timon: AHHH!

Timon runs into water

Oswald: I think I made my point that I am not as weak as I seem! This is far from over! Soon you will all regret supporting that murderer and the world will become a better place!

Maleficint: Come Oswald! We must return to the dark world and plan our next attack!

The two leave and the others just look puzzled

Simba: Does anyone here have a clue about what that rabbit was talking about.

Aladdin: Not at all. He really expects us to believe he was the first creation done by the great Walt Disney?

Mulan: He may not be my creator but Walt Disney was an honorable man.

Genie: Indeed

Robin Hood: Wait...where is Peter Pan?

Mulan:...he did not survive the fight.

Robin Hood:...no...

Hercules: He was very brave for what he did...

Simba:...I guess this means we lost two men.

Tarzan: Two men?

Simba: Yeah...while you guys were not here The Beast kind of died...it was a very sad loss...

Tarzan:...

Timon: Hey guys! I think Stich is on to something!

Michael: Yeah I am still kind of new...What the hell is that thing?

Stich smells something and has the others follow him

Hercules: Ok well I think he smells something. It could be useful so lets go

Stich gets far ahead from everyone and then comes up to Rafiki who is meditating on a rock

Stich:...?

The others catch up

Simba:Whoo...man...(catching his breathe)...wait...Rafiki?

Rafiki: Yes it is I.

Timon: Ah this guy? Seriously?

Pumbaa: He allways gives good advice though

Timon: Yeah...Hey Rafiki what mumbo jumbo stuff can you tell us to help us win?

Rafiki: Hmmmm...I do have words of advice. For the one who can defeat the main enemy

Simba: So the person who can defeat Maleficint! Perfect! Who is that?

Rafiki: There are many sayings in life. One that will be remembered for many generations to come is. " It All Started With A Mouse"

Everyone instantly knows who is the one who must fight there main enemy. But is the main enemy really Maleficint?...

Note: Ok so I am sure most of you got the message with who this hero is. If not then I guess you will see soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy whats coming


	13. Mickey Mouse

Note: Ok heres the new chapter. P.s. for anyone who is still wondering about What If? its going to continue after this story. You will get What If then while waiting for the second book to come out. Enjoy the cahpter.

Chapter 12 Mickey Mouse

Timon and Pumbaa aproach a dark old house

Timon: Why did they have to send us to do this?

Pumbaa: I think its probably best. They need to train and we are kind of weak compared to them. So we get to do these kinds of jobs

Timon: Training? What point is that. We all know that Mickey is the only one who can save us.

Pumbaa: But he is only taking down the main villian. We still go Oswald and he is tougher then he looks...and...Mushu I think at one point said that Jafar said something about another group of villians...

(Flash Back)

Jafar: My lord I hear there is another group of villians who might want to stop us so they can win themselves. We might want to do something...

Maleficint: No. They are not worth my time. We are all strong.

Jafar: Yes my lord

(end of flashback)

Timon: Ah I doubt it. They would have shown themselves by now.

The two enter the house

Timon: Hello?

Pumbaa: Mickey

Someones shadow appears

?: So...you are looking for Mickey Mouse huh?

Pumbaa:..uhhh...yeah...

?:well...

The unknown character walks out of the shadows

Mickey: I am right here! ha ha! Whats up you guys

Timon: Uhh...what are you doing here

Mickey: Oh...uhh...well I have been trying to avoid the whole fighting thing. You know I am more of a fun loving character

Pumbaa: What about Epic Mickey?

Mickey: Well in that I had a magic paint brush to help with that...I mean..this world has no magic like our worlds do.

Timon: What about that magic hat thing?

Mickey:...wow...thats actually not a bad idea...

Pumbaa: You actually thought of something useful Timon

Timon: Yeah just like I always do.

Pumbaa:...uh...yeah...sure...

Mickey: Well...I am going to be honest...I knew I was the chosen one...but...I have been running from it. In this world heros don't always win...I fear I could die...

Timon: Look here pal! Peter Pan and The Beast both died! You can't keep hiding here!

Mickey: What...you mean...people actually died...and its my fault...

Pumbaa: Well Maleficint never killed any of them so actually no. But you need to help before anyone else gets hurt

Mickey: I guess your right. But getting the magic hat will not be easy.

Pumbaa: We will help you.

Mickey: You will?

Timon: Yeah sure where is it.

Mickey: Thats just the thing...I dont think we can get it...I doubt our enemys would send it to this world. Why would they. and The portal to my world is shut until I can defeat Maleficint.

Timon: hmmm what about that dark world...the villians kept some magic stuff there like the Genies power...mabey they have your hat.

Pumbaa: Wow Timon two good ideas in one day!

Timon: No biggy. I always do stuff like this.

Mickey: Well...how do we get to this world.

Timon: We don't but I know someone who can

Later

Timon, Pumbaa, and Mickey approach Stich

Stich:...

Mickey: Stich. We have an important mission for you. We need you to enter the dark world and get my magic hat. Your the only one who sneaked in there without being caught. Can you do this.

Stich nods his head and runs off

Timon: Well lets get you back to the others Mickey. I am sure they want to talk to you.

Note: Ok so not the most interesting chapter but get ready for a good one coming soon.


	14. The Apprentice Returns

Note: Ok here is the new chapter. One that I think you will find enjoyable.

Chapter 13 The Apprentice Is Back

Mickey, Timon, and Pumbaa and head back to base where all of our other heros are waiting

Simba: Good you found him

Aladdin: So the final battle will begin soon

Mickey: Yes. Stich needs to get my hat first.

Robin Hood: Your Hat?

Mickey: Yes my old Magic hat.

Genie: Wait if I am remembering this right that hat doesn't belong to you, but belongs to that old sorcerer guy

Mickey: Yes...but he passed away recently...in respect I only use the hat for emergencys like this

Timon: Wait...but how did he die...I kind of thought that you guys couldn't die. I mean you have been young since 1928.

Mickey: Its always different. Some cartoon characters are ment to age and face death. Some are not. However usually us Disney toons never have to face death unless we are villians...the Sorcerer may have not always seemed to be to friendly but he was a good person...it's a wierd world you know...a good world...but a wierd world.

Simba: So what now.

Mulan: I am going to go gather Stich's cousins. We might need them. I am not sure if Maleficint will have minions working with her but we need to get everyone ready just in case.

Mulan walks off in search for the Aliens

Robin Hood: I am just about ready. I am going to write a letter to my loved ones first though. I will be back shortly

Robin Hood walks off.

Timon: Mickey, Pumbaa we should probably go see if Stich is back yet

Mickey: Agreed. Lets get going

The three walk off

Genie: Well its all come down to this. I am going to go help out with Mulan.

Genie heads out

Michael: Well guys. It's all come to this

Simba: Are you sure you can do this?

Michael: No. But I do know I owe it to you guys. I was rotting in that cage with no enjoyment in life but you came and got me out and made me human. I will never forget this act of kindness.

Aladdin: Your a good person Michael. Thank you.

Michael: Just in case we don't make it out alive...I want to let you know. Its been an honor

Michael shakes hands with Aladdin and Simba

Simba: Good Luck Michael

Michael: Good Luck Simba, Good Luck Aladdin...

Michael walks off

Aladdin: Well...we just wait now?

Simba: No. There is something we need to do.

Aladdin: What?

Simba: Robin Hood had a very good idea. Since our enemys are dead we can open portals to our own worlds. We both have loved ones at home. We both should write a letter.

Aladdin: Agreed.

The two walk off and begin their letters

Simba: Dear Nala,

Aladdin: I am sorry I have not been around lately

Simba: and that I have you worried

Aladdin: I have been in the middle of a battle bigger then anything we have ever seen

Simba: But I am ok and I will be home soon.

Aladdin: I hope to see you really soon. I really miss you.

Simba: I love you and I will return home soon. Love Simba...

Aladdin: And thats why your the best monkey in the world! Hope to see you soon Abu! Love Aladdin.

Meanwhile

Stich is in the dark world searching until he hears someone and instanlty hides for cover

Maleficint: So they found Mickey. Ah well. Even though the myth says he is the one who can defeat me, that doesn't scare me. He is way too weak

Oswald: I thought I got to kill him!

Maleficint: Well theres been a change of plan!

Oswald: NO! That is not fair!

Maleficint: Listen to me you little brat! I gave you everything! Just so you could once again be happy. He is going to be dead and you are going to known for who started Disney so get over it!

Oswald:...fine...

Maleficint: I think its about time we head out again. Lets get going Oswald

Oswald: Are we the only two who are going to fight.

Maleficint: Yes. But here.

Maleficint hands him the Magic Hat

Maleficint: This should help you win the fight agaist all of the others while I take on Mickey. It makes you nearly unbeatable

Stich see's this and shows a face of disapointment. He sadly exits the dark world without being seen

Maleficint walks out but Oswald just looks at the hat sadly

Oswald: To think...that this hat would have been mine in the first place...if...if father only loved me more...

Oswald puts on the hat and exits.

Note: Now that was a little sad. Sorry to anyone who got mad about me ruining the emotion level during the letter scene with Aladdins note lol. Like I said their will be minor humor here in their in this story. Hope you all enjoyed.


	15. The Time Has Come

Note: Hey guys. Guess what...I JUST LEARNED HOW TO PUT IN THOS LINE THINGS!

* * *

><p>Note: I never really looked at the tool bar so yeah...anyways I will use them to divide notes now...who really cares...Enjoy the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 The Time Has Come<p>

Everyone is just about ready to fight

Timon: Where is Stich!

Mickey: Guys...I have no chance without my hat...

Pumbaa:...mabey it wasn't in the dark world

Mickey: Wait! There he is!

Stich walks up with no hat

Timon: You couldn't find the hat?

Stich: Oswald!

Mickey: Huh?

Just then Stich points and see's Oswald slowly aproach wearing the Magic Hat

Oswald: Well hello Mickey!

Mickey: Oswald! How have you been!

Oswald: Horrible thanks to you! And now you will pay!

Mickey: Me? What did I do?

Oswald: YOU TOOK THE FAME I DESERVED! YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!

Timon: Everyone! Come Quick! Oswald is here!

Mickey: But Oswald...I went into your world..we settled things...I helped destroy the blot!

Oswald: What the hell are you talking about!

Mickey: Don't you remember?

Oswald: What are you trying to pull? You never did any of that! This is the first time we have ment!

Mickey: Oswald...brother...

Oswald: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU PRICK!

Mickey: Oswald! I don't know why you can't remember but what would Walt think if he saw you teaming up agaist the good guys and talking like that!

Oswald: You destroyed my home! You guys are the villians! And I could care less then what Walt thinks of me! He ditched me and created you!...he...did not care about me at all...Your going to pay for everything Mickey!

Maleficint: And I am going to be the one who makes him. You know your role! I will take on Mickey!

Oswald: Yes...mam..

Mickey: Oswald! Maleficint is one of the biggest villians of all time! You are serving the wrong people!

Oswald: Just shut up! Have fun being murdered!

All of the others approach the area

Simba: Ok! Everyone ready?

Aladdin: Yep! Ok lets take him down!

Mulan: He has the magic hat! Remember he will not be easy!

They all charge at Oswald who instantly uses force to push them all away

Oswald: This is going to be really easy!

Mickey begins trying to fight Maleficint even with out the hat.

Maleficint throws Mickey mouse agaist a tree and he is already almost too weak to continue fighting.

Mickey: Gosh...without the hat I am nothing...

Maleficint: Well I honestly wish you could be more of a fight...but then again its always stuff like that, that made us villians lose...Goodbye Mickey

Maleficint pulls out a sword and is about to kill Mickey but then Michael pushes him out of the way.

Maleficint: What the?

Michael: AHH!

The Sword goes all the way through Michael

Mickey:...

Michael: Run Mickey! You are way more important then me! Run and try to get the hat!...good luck...

Michael dies and Mickey runs

Maleficint: Running away are you? Ha! I don't think so!

Maleficint then turns into her dragon form. And shooting fire she grabs Mickey who is attempting to run and get the hat

Mickey: NO!

Maleficint: I have been waiting for this day where I would rule...for a long long time!

Meanwhile in the fight with Oswald and the others

Everyone is weak and can hardly fight

Oswald has not even been hit once

Oswald: This is what you guys get for serving that murderer!

Simba: Oswald...you have no clue who you are helping...

Oswald: A liar. I am serving a liar!

Simba: Exactly! She lied and said we where the bad gu...

Oswald: No! She was not lying about that. Mickey destroyed my home and you guys are helping him so you are the bad guys! But she said I would get my revenge on Mickey! And isn't proper revenge if she gets the kill

Oswald walks off

Hercules: Where are you going!

Oswald: You idiots are too weak to fight. I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago

Meanwhile

Maleficint: Well Mickey...any last words?

Mickey:...I'm sorry...

Maleficint: What?

Mickey: I'm sorry Walt...I tried...but I let you down...

Maleficint: Oh how sad. Ah well goodbye

Maleficint is beging to squeez Mickey to death with her hand until she suddenly goes back into human form

Maleficint: What the...

She see's Oswald using the hats power on her

Maleficint: OSWALD! DID YOU DO THIS!

Oswald: Yes! Now its time for you to die!

Oswald grabs the sword out of Michael's body and kills off Maleficint

Maleficint: NO!

Maleficint fall to the ground in pain

Maleficint: How...that isn't supposed to be enough to kill me...I am too strong!

Oswald: Oh don't worry you were. I drained what was left of your power so you would no longer me imortal.

Maleficint:...I gave you everything...You will pay...

Oswald: I don't think I will actually

Oswald throws the sword into Maleficint killing her for good

Mickey:...Oswald...you saved my life...

Oswald: Wrong Mickey. I only did this so i could kill you myself!

* * *

><p>Yeah kind of Violent ending right there. Remember kids don't stab people in the face with swords. Its not nice. Last chapter coming out soon. Then you will have to wait for the sequel. A name for the sequel will be released tommorow. Dr. Laudnry...OUT!<p> 


	16. A New Threat

Note:Ok here is the final chapter of the first installment of Disney Legends. Enjoy the chapter and read the end for news on the up coming sequel

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 A New Threat<p>

Oswald just killed Maleficint and is about to do the same to Mickey

Oswald: So Mickey how does it feel to have everything you loved taken away because of a relative

Mickey: Oswald you need to listen! Me and you once fought side by side. Maleficint must have erased your memmory of it. Just take me back to your world and I promise I will make things right!

Oswald: Yeah right! You put an end to my fame, my loved ones, my home! You will die!...very soon...

Mickey: huh?

Oswald: I am afraid if I killed you know I would be no better then Maleficint. I got my own troops to help me fight. They crave revenge as well. Unlike Maleficint did I am going to let to them kill off their own rivals. So enjoy now because you have very little time left mouse!

Oswald still wearing the magic hat claps his hands and disapeers

Simba: Well...that was rough...

Mickey:...no kidding...

Mulan:...we lost another man...

Aladdin: Michael was a good person. Lets hope he found peace.

Simba: Agreed...come on Mickey...we have the chance to get ready

Aladdin: Who do you think wants revenge on us? Other then our own enemys...

Mickey:...hmmmm Oswald was a rejected character...he might have communication with other rejected characters...have you guys possibly replaced certain characters?

In The Dark World

Oswald:...what took you so long?

Kopa: I am sorry master. I was speaking with the other members of our forgotten society.

(Kopa is now an adult lion who has craved pay back for years)

Oswald: Ok fair enough. We are going to attack very soon their is no reason to let these villians live any longer.

Kopa: I thought you said Kiara was with them. I have no grudge with anyone else their. I suppose Simba a little but hardly. He is not the one who replaced me.

Oswald: She will be soon enough.

Kopa: Alright then

Oswald: Gather the others. I want to have a word with each and everyone of them. This is going to be the pay back we having been waiting for!

Kopa: As you wish master.

Kopa runs off

Oswald: Well Mickey I have been waiting since 1928 for this but my time of waiting is almost over. Enjoy your last momments of life mouse!

To be Continued

* * *

><p>Leave what rejected or forgotten characters you would like to see in the next book!<p>

Speacial thanks to

Jonny2b

Kblade

Vitanixkopa

for reviewing nearly every chapter and being good supporters since the begining. I appreciate all of the readers and reviewers but those three get a shout out because they reviewed almost all of the chapters and I got the chance to speak with them in messages and I am glad I got the chance to do that.

Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten

Coming Soon!


	17. Preview

This final chapter is to let you know what is coming up for the future of my future stories and the upcoming sequel to Disney Legends. Disney Legends will be a little while wait because I am doing a new 15 chaptered series that will switch back and fourth with Disney Lengends. So while you wait for Disney Legends 2 you can read this. However this next story...is a comedy. I am sorry to all readers who prefer serious work but I can not help it. I am someone who likes to focus my writing on humor and sometimes serious stuff.

This New Series will debut very soon. It is called

Lion King School Days

Sound Corny? I know. But its kind of ment to

This story focuses on all of the lions in the film in cub form. None of them are related like they are in the movie. Simba and Mufasa are friends and not Father and Son, Kovu and Nuka are not brothers they are from different familes. Some personalities are changed for the sake of it being a comedy however some are just like themselves in the movie. The only thing that kind of stays the same are relationships. Nala will still be with Simba, Sarabi will sitll be with Scar. ECT.

Here is a list of characters and how they act in the series

Simba: A young, immature Lion who enjoys annoying people. Simba is not very smart however strangely only a few people dislike him.

Nala: A young kind Lioness who believes her boyfriend Simba is an idiot but she deals with it.

Mufasa: A tough lion cub who others want to be like. He is very kind however does respond harshly to those who irritate him

Sarabi: Kind Lion however she dislikes almost everyone in the school except Nala, Mufasa, and Sarfina.

Sarfina: Lion who is kind however is very judgemental and often is jelous of Sarabi

Scar: Goth Lion who is jelous of his brother

Nuka: Bully of the school

Vitani: Enjoys being mean to other lioness in the school but never really picks on the guys. She is somewhat of a friend to Nala but other then Nuka thats about it.

Kovu: Nervous Lion who is considered the wimp of the school

Kiara: Creepy Lion who is obsessed with Kovu, however even though she is creepy most class mates like her

Zira: Scar's only friend. She does not interact much with anyone else

Rafiki: Old angry Teacher of the cubs.

Timon: Laid back princible of the school

Pumbaa: Not so laid back Vice Princible

Zazu: Guidance Conseler

Shenzi: Lunch Lady

Ed: Works in the schools Office is the least common character

Banzoi: Gym Class Coach

So as for plot the story has a new plot every chapter. It will be like watching a t.v. show.

As For Disney Legends 2 it will be out after the first book of this story is over. That is all Laundry Out!


End file.
